


Heartstrings

by FeralCreature



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assassin's Creed: Unity, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreature/pseuds/FeralCreature
Summary: Arno Dorian comes to you under the cover of night, a hollow shell of the usually charismatic man you know him for and he relies on you for comfort from his demons.





	Heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> Specifically requested by HulyChan (: this one was long, but Arno deserves happiness.

Soft wind chimes echoed into your small shop, accompanied by the sound of scissors gliding against fabric. The moonlight lit up your shop with a soft luminous glow as you quietly hummed while you worked. Your ears perked up when the door creaked open and you put your scissors down, glancing at the dark figure standing in your doorway.

“ _Pardon, monsieur_ _,_ ” you called out, “we are closed.”

The figure didn’t make a move and just stood there, his hand still gripping onto the handle.

“You still have a bad habit of not locking the door, hm?” He spoke and your heart jumped a bit, but it couldn’t have been. It’s been much too long since you last heard that velvet voice.

“ _Monsieur_..” you breathed out as you walked closer to the door. The man finally closed the door behind him and stood where the moonlight hit his face to reveal none other than-

“Arno?” you cried out and immediately ran to hug him, but as your arms embraced him you felt his body tense up under yours and you immediately let go. “It’s been so long, _mon amie!_ ” you grinned as you studied his face which you found that his deep brown eyes lost the spark that once filled them, his face was sallow and prominent dark bags rested under his eyes.

“(y/n).. I need a place to stay, food, supplies. I’m sorry I haven’t kept in touch-“ he stopped abruptly when the sound of metal clanging onto the stone street was heard. You watched as he tensed up once more and his hand flew to his sword, sheathing it as he crouched near the window closest to where the sound was heard.

“Arno..” you called out softly to him. He held up a finger, motioning you to hush and brandished his hidden blade.

“Arno,” you called out with more conviction and you approached him slowly, placing your hand carefully on his shoulder. “They’re not here, I told them not to come.”

His frantic eyes turned to you and searched your face for an answer, “The Brotherhood? Do they know I’m here, did they tell you?”

“ _Oui_ , I know everything- and Élise..” you said and at the mention of his love’s name, you saw his eyes drain of whatever life he had in them. You guided him to stand upright and sheathed his sword for him. “You can tell me everything after I take care of you, alright?”

~

You let the water heat up in the fireplace as you started to mend his clothes, the rips and tears accumulated from days of not taking care of himself properly. He sat down at a table with the cup of coffee you brewed him along with some well-needed food. At first he barely touched it, his fingers only touching the surface of the fruits before he popped a grape into his mouth and he soon devoured his food at an alarming speed.

“Arno, my dearest, slow down. The food is not going anywhere,” you laughed as you took a seat across from him, your fingers still mending his clothes. “You know, I could just give you another outfit.. this one is just a mess.”

“That would be asking too much, you’re already housing a traitor in your home. If the Assassins found out…” he broke off, looking at you with remorse, “I do not want to lose anyone else close to me..”

You set his clothes down on the table, crossing your hands and stared at the broken man. His bottom lip began to tremble and he shut his eyes when they threatened to water.

“I didn’t even get to properly mourn her before they branded me a traitor and an outcast, can you fucking believe that?” He spat out, his fist making contact with the table causing the coffee to spill over and stain the deep mahogany.

Just as you opened your mouth to respond, the screeching hiss of the water boiling in the kettle pierced your ears making you flinch. You excused yourself silently and worked on drawing a hot bath.

“Arno..” you called out and you walked back to the table only to see he was not there. At least, his body was but his eyes were hollow and devoid of all life. He stared blankly at the coffee he spilt and watched as it dripped off the table and onto the carpet below. You shook him gently and his empty gaze lifted to greet you as you gave him a warm smile, mustering all the happiness you could.

“Come, let’s get you cleaned up,” you tugged on him and usually you always had a hard time pushing against him but this time he was a rag doll and responded to your movements without resistance. You had him stand in front of the bath and expected him to undress himself immediately, but he only stood there and watched his reflection on the water.

“Arno, have you forgotten how to take a bath?” you said. At your words, he turned to look at you and began to unbutton his overcoat in an excruciatingly slow manner.

You sighed and approached him, putting his hands away and unbuttoned his coats for him, “My dear, the water will turn cold before you even get this off. Allow me to.”

Your hands were nimble from years of working as a tailor and you made quick work of his coat, carefully folding it before putting it aside. You stepped back with the last of his coats in your arms and gave him a smile.

“I assume you can get your trousers off by yourself? I will be downstairs if you need me alright, dearest?” you gathered his clothes and as you were about to exit, he spoke.

“Why are you helping me, (y/n)?” he spoke softly.

“It was you who stumbled into my store and asking for help, was it not?” you grinned, raising your left eyebrow. When he did not respond and the awkward silence filled the air, you sighed out loud.

You placed his clothes down, approaching him and placing a hand on his cheek, “ Because you needed help and because ever since we’ve met I knew I liked you. You’re funny, kind, clever, and one of the strongest men I’ve met.. you know, Bellec told me a great deal of the deeds you performed.. up until, well, you know.”

Arno’s hand reached up to meet yours and he knelt into your touch, sighing softly. You placed your other hand on his other cheek and his eyes met yours as you bit on your lower lip.

“(y/n), you would care for someone as selfish and idiotic as me?” He scoffed, still holding your hand.

Your grip on his face tightened and it grabbed his attention as he met your eyes, “You listen to me, you are not selfish, you are not an idiot. You are passionate and selfless. You did more in two years of your initiation than what the Assassins accomplished since their establishment in France, Arno, I-“

As you felt the familiar sting of tears beginning to prick your eyes, you looked down, shutting your eyes and breathing deeply to control your building emotion. Your grip on his face softened but you continued to look down, unable to meet his face.

“I cared for you, I still do! But I knew who your heart truly belonged to,” you couldn’t help your voice cracking and you let go of his face, “you weren’t mine to care for. You weren’t- aren’t mine to love.” You stepped back and your eyes were still focused on the floor, watching as the whorls of the oak grew even more blurry as tears flooded your eyes.

Your breath shook and you brought your hands up to your eyes to wipe them as you tried to walk away from this embarrassing situation.

Professing your feelings to a man who just lost his true love? How low can you get?

“I-I’m sorry. This was out of line. Please forget what I said,” you whispered and turned to walk back downstairs before Arno grabbed you by the arm, pulling you towards him in an embrace.

The scent of red wine and musk filled your nose as Arno hugged you from behind. His arms crossed around your shoulder with his head leaning down into your (h/c) hair. “Your kindness towards me was not overlooked, (y/n)..” he whispered into your ear.

His fingers traced up your cheek to wipe the tears that formed in your eyes as he hugged you tighter. “Allow me to repay you, _ma_ _dame_.”

Your back stiffened as he began to undo the ribbons that held up your dress, fingers as nimble as yours when working with clothes. “Arno, is this right?” you asked. He didn’t respond, but let his actions speak for him as he began to undo your corset with ease.

Your corset soon came off, exposing your bare backside towards him and you felt the heat emanate from his chest. You shivered as the cool air touched your naked skin and you shivered even more so when his hands outlined your waist.

His hands guided your hips to turn towards him and you complied, your hands immediately shooting up to cover your exposed breasts. But his hands quickly grabbed onto yours to pull them back down to your sides.

You looked up to see his deep brown eyes gaze at you softly as he spoke in that luxuriously velvet voice that you loved.

“No, allow yourself to be vulnerable with me.. tonight I just need you, _ma_ _dame_ , please,” he pleaded, his eyes giving off more emotion than you could fathom. His want, his need, his loneliness and pain. He was exposing himself to you and you were ready to accept it all.

His eyes traveled down to your lips before looking at you and you locked eyes with him, causing a blush to creep on your cheeks when he didn’t break eye contact to kiss you. His eyes slowly closed and you felt his tongue extend into the seam of your lips, asking for non-verbal approval.

You parted your lips slightly and you couldn’t resist giving a soft sigh as his tongue slid onto yours, introducing the intoxicating taste of expensive alcohol into you. He took your hands in his, interlocking his fingers with yours and pushed you towards the wall. Your back collided with the cold stone and Arno placed his arm above your head, slithering his other hand down under your left thigh to bring it up to wrap around his waist.

Arno looked at you, the fire reflected into his eyes as he spoke to you, “Please don’t let me be alone tonight.”

Only nodding in response, you brought your hand up behind his neck and brought his lips upon yours again. The kiss grew more impatient as you felt subtle thrusts from him as he tried to quell the burning desire within him. He let go of your leg and intertwined his fingers with yours again to lead you to your bed.

Slowly, he sat you down and began to unbuckle his pants. The moonlight filtered through your windows shone onto his body, toned from years of climbing Paris’ many buildings. You sighed softly, looking at this beautiful man.

His long brown hair looked magnificent under the soft light as well as the look he gave you. He tossed his pants to the side and soon held you down with both of his arms on the sides of your head.

“(y/n), you look so beautiful like this,” he gave you a small smile before leaving a trail of kisses down your neck, hooking your leg under his arm. His hand gave you a small massage to stimulate you as his erection grew more evident.

“Arno..” you called out to him and he responded in kind by taking his hand to slide up and down your already slick folds. As he pressed his middle and forefinger into you, he let out a deep chuckle.

“You are already so wet, is this all for me?” he gave you a small smile. He didn’t let you answer as his fingers began to caress your inner walls and you let out a sharp inhale when his hand began to pick up the pace within you. His thumb found your clit and he began to circle around it while still fingering you with haste. Your back began to arch into his as you felt pressure building in your cervix, pleasure mixed into your growing moans.

You cried out as you felt yourself come onto his fingers and he pulled his hand out of you with a slick sound. Observing his hand, he smiled again at how soaked it was. “I never knew I was that good,” he smirked.

A flush creeped onto your cheeks and you frowned, “Do not flatter yourself! I’ve had-“

His eyes soon narrowed, his dark brown eyes turning almost black as he lowered his head towards yours. “You had what?” he growled as he positioned his cock at your entrance.

“Were you going to say..” he continued speaking in that low tone as he thrust into you with sudden force, sending electricity through your body.

“That you had better?” he continued as he began to thrust faster. “I told you, ma dame, do not allow me to be alone tonight. Think of me, only me. Allow me to be selfish with you, if only for the night.”

You nodded and brought your hands to his, reaching to kiss his forehead. “I am yours, Arno Victor Dorian. Here and now.”

He let his hips dig into you as he rolled into you, allowing himself to hit the entrance of your uterus. Each thrust brought you closer and closer to the heavens as pleasured pressure began to build up within you again. You cried out for him in between wanton moans and you heard his silent cries for you in between his thrusts. His brow furrowed, sweat beading on his forehead as he focused on bringing you both to a well-deserved climax. His cock throbbed within you, signaling his approaching limit.

“Look at me when we come together,” he breathed out as you obeyed, your (e/c) locking with his brown ones. “ _Merde_ , so beautiful.”

His hips began to slow down and he began to thrust harder but slower, shutting his eyes and letting himself focus on the moment. His labored breathing grew louder as his cock pulsed within you, letting himself spill his semen within as you came with him. The warm fluids of clear and white mixed together and leaked out of you, his cock still throbbing within you.

“Arno,” you breathed out and you kissed him on the forehead again, motioning him to sit down beside you. He followed, letting himself slide out of you and sit beside you on the bed. You brought your hand to his cheek and brought your forehead with his.

“You aren’t alone, as long as I breathe,” you said.

He sat silent for a moment before responding, “It will be unfair of me to try and care for you as you do for me in this state. I need time..”

You let out a laugh, “Oh Arno, have you forgotten how patient I am? I will wait for you, even if you cannot get over it completely.. I want you to know you are not alone and I am here for you. After all you went through, I only wish to provide you with love and happiness.”

He only looked at you with the sad glint in his eyes, taking your hand and kissing the knuckles.

“ _Mercí_ , _ma_ _dame_.”

~

The day was new, the sun didn’t even show it’s face yet as the morning chill greeted you.  
It’s been a couple weeks since Arno left- keen on finishing one last mission- and you continued to work on clothing left by customers while humming a song. You sipped your coffee and the sound of scissors gliding against fabric was soon accompanied with the doorbell chiming.

You silently cursed yourself and called out to whoever it was, “ _Pardon_! We are not even open yet!”

A chuckle was only heard, followed by a response, “Still not locking the door properly, are we?”

You gasped, setting your scissors down and ran towards the door. The sun began to peak through the horizon and shown on Arno’s face as well as someone smaller that hid behind him.

“Arno!!” you grinned and you saw the small figure reveal himself from behind him, “Ah? And who is this young man?”

A child with messy brown hair looked up at you with a grin. “Arno was right, you are beautiful!” The child took your hand and kissed it tentatively before retreating back to Arno’s side.

Arno chuckled, “(y/n) this is Léon.”


End file.
